Man In Love
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Sasuke adalah anak sah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dikenal yang sebagai putra orang kaya. Mereka adalah keluarga pengusa terbesar di Jepang. Selain dikenal sebagai keluarga kaya, Sasuke dikenal sangat pelit sehingga susah untuk mendapatkan cinta. Apakah Sasuke dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya ? special fiction for Gasukarinkeira


**MAN IN LOVE**

 **Prompt : D**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama Humor, Slice of life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story original by Mei Azumi**

 **Summary** : Sasuke adalah anak sah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dikenal yang sebagai putra orang kaya. Mereka adalah keluarga pengusa terbesar di Jepang. Selain dikenal sebagai keluarga kaya, Sasuke dikenal sangat pelit sehingga susah untuk mendapatkan cinta. Apakah Sasuke dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya ?

 ** _Happy reading_**

"Sayang sayang , sini sama papa."

"Cantiknya anak mama, mirip siapa yah."

"Tentu saja mirip aku."

" _Iee_ , dia mirip aku , Naruto _kun_ ."

"Mirip dari mananya, rambut kuning dan kumis itu sudah jelas jiplakan aku."

"Oke oke Boruto mirip Naruto _kun,_ kalau begitu semoga anak didalam kandunganku kali ini perempuan yang mirip sekali denganku."

"Ya berdoalah Hinata _chan_."

"Hemm , ayo kita pulang Naruto _kun_ , Kushina _kaa_ _san_ menunggu kita dirumah."

Kedua pasutri itu beranjak pergi dari kafe guna meninggalkan tempat itu dikarenakan perut mereka sudah terisi penuh. Diketahui pasangan romantis itu bernama Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua selalu menebar kemesraan dimanapun berada membuat sepasang pasutri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka jadi iri dibuatnya.

" _Ne_ Fugaku." Tanya sang istri, Mikoto.

"Hmm." Balas sang suami, Fugaku. Ia menyahut tanpa melirik sang istri tercinta sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kapan aku bisa menggendong bayi?" Tanya Mikoto dibuat semanja mungkin didepan sang suami. Mikoto jadi ingin yang aneh-aneh sejak melihat pasutri yang barusan pergi.

"Rahimmu sudah menua sayang, kau tidak mungkin bisa menyimpan satu bayi lagi didalam perutmu." Balas Fugaku dingin dan masih anteng dengan ponselnya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku – "

"Lagipula aku sudah tak sanggup lagi membuat satu anak. Karena Sasuke dan Itachi sudah cukup bagiku untuk dijadikan pewaris selanjutnya. Jika kita mempunyai program anak lagi, maka saham kita akan memurun. Kemungkinan kita akan merugi kurang lebih 45%." Ucapnya panjang lebar kali tinggi. Keluarga Uchiha memang selalu menerapkan sistem bisnis disetiap tindakannya.

"SEORANG CUCU , FUGAKU. CUCU !" Bentak Mikoto setengah kesal pada suaminya yang tidak peka-peka dan tidak paham keinginannya. "Aku sudah hampir beruban dan hingga saat ini masih belum bisa menggendong cucu." Curhatnya. Mikoto jadi melankolis.

Tuk ..

Cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi ngepul dihadapan Fugaku, ia ambil dan meminumnnya hingga tandas. Ia memasukan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku dan diam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu , kau bisa pergi ke salon untuk mencat kembali rambutmu supaya terlihat muda lagi."

Mikoto menautkan sebelah alisnya , kesal.

Ckk ...

"Kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi tak kunjung membawa pacar , hah ?"

"Hey bersabarlah, dulu aku menikahimu disaat umur 35 tahun dan mempunyai anak saat umur 37. Hanya selisih dua tahun. Dan sekarang Sasuke Itachi baru berusia 23 tahun. Mereka masih anak-anak, sayang."

"Dan aku ingin segera menggendong cucu dari salah satu anakku. Apa itu salah? Aku tidak tahu kapan kematian menjemputku. Maka dari itu sebelum aku mati, aku ingin mempunyai cucu." Rengek Mikoto pada suaminya. Ia minta cucu seperti minta uang saja. Mereka orang kaya yang banyak uang , tapi belum tentu bahagia. Oleh karena itu _money can't buy happines._

Fugaku mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan seperti sedang menelfon seseorang disebrang sana.

"Apa anda sedang sibuk? Jika tidak saya dan istri saya akan kesana."

Mikoto menautkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena sang suami tiba-tiba menghubungi orang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu , Uchiha sama."_ Tampak beberapa karyawan disebuah hotel megah menyambut bos mudanya. Tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang memegang salah satu perusahaan di Uchiha Group yang berafisiliansi dalam bidang hotel.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan kunjungan khusus karena dikabarkan seminggu yang akan datang hotelnya akan disewa oleh orang penting kenalan ayahnya. Entah itu siapa sang ayah belum memberitahu tamu istimewa tersebut. Karena kata ayahnya , hotel harus dalam keadaan bersih dan nyaman. Terutama di ruang khusus VVIP.

"Apa apaan ini Koharu? Kenapa lampunya belum diganti? Kan saya sudah memberitahu kamu beberapa hari yang lalu !" Ucapnya tegas.

"Maaf tuan, paket lampu yang anda pesan belum kunjung datang sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Balas asisten managernya gugup. Jelas saja takut karena ia tak mau kena semprot gratis dari si bos muda ini. Sasuke tipe orang yang tegas, simple dan yang utama adalah pelit.

"kan saya sudah memesannya hampir seminggu."

"mungkin tuan tidak pakai paket expres jadi sampainya lama."

"Yang expres terlalu mahal. Harga lampunya saja belum cukup untuk membayarmu selama tiga bulan karena ini barang impor. Maka dari itu saya pakai yang reguler saja."

"B-baik tuan. Saya akan segera memasangnya langsung saat itu juga kalau barangnya sudah sampai." Balasnya cepat. Ia tak mau lagi melawan Sasuke. Karena sampai kapanpun dia akan kalah telak terus.

"Hmm bagus." Balasnya singkat padat dan ganteng.

Kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia terus mengecek disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Astagaaa sudah berapa kali saya bilang. Jangan menyalakan lampu janitor kalau tidak dipakai. Efisiensi dong." Sasuke terus ngomel ngomel tidak jelas membuat lutut orang-orang disana gemetaran. Entah gemetar takut atau gemetar gugup melihat kewibaan seorang Uchiha yang sedap dipandang mata para wanita resepsionis. Gayanya yang _stylish_ dan wangi parfum mewah membuat dia terlihat tampan kuadrat.

Tapi sayang, dia pelit dan galak.

Satu lagi, JOMBLO.

"Ini pakai sapu aja jangan pakai pembersih debu."

"AC-nya jangan di hidupkan semua."

Astagaa ini Sasuke benar-benar OOC. Dia banyak bicara saat melakukan kunjungan membuat sebagian managernya geleng-geleng kepala, kaget plus jengkel. Betapa cerewetnya bosnya itu, dan yang paling parah dia sangat pelit. Belum cukupkah dia mengirit sampai uangnya menggunung? Apakah dia menganut sistim hemat pangkal pelit?

Sungguh terlalu. Ganteng ganteng kok pelit.

"Nona resepsionis sedang sakit ? Kenapa anda pucat?" Sasuke menatap resepsionis itu cukup lama membuat gadis bernametag Tayuya salah tingkah dibuatnya. Yang tadinya pusing mendengar omelan Sasuke, sekarang kembali adem karena dia diperhatikan sedetail mungkin.

"A-aku belum _touch_ _up_ , Uchiha _sama."_ Ucap Tayuya dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Hmm , berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Ikat rambutmu jangan ada sehelaipun yang terurai."

"Hai wakatta, Uchiha sama."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi sintal memasuki hotel itu dengan tergesa-gesa hingga koper yang ada ditangannya terguncang-guncang keras.

"Maaf nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tegur sang penjaga hotel. Wajar jika dia bertanya demikian karena gadis itu mencurigakan sekali.

"Maaf pak saya buru-buru." Gadis itu bukannya diam, dia malah mengeluarkan kartu nama dan memberikannya kepada si penjaga itu. "Ini pak, saya sudah mereserfasi kamar VVIP atas nama ayah saya." Lanjut gadis itu sembari memberikan secarik kertas kemudian berlarian tidak jelas lagi membuat si penjaga hotel kebingungan. Tapi sepertinya pak penjaga itu tidak diam dan tidak peduli kertas apa yang baru saja dia terima, penjaga itu terus mengejar gadis rusuh itu dan menyuruhnya keluar dari hotel. Khawatir membuat kerusuhan didalam tempat ini.

"Maaf nona karena anda mencurigakan saya terpaksa mengusir anda." Ucapnya setengah teriak. Tapi usahanya sia-sia , gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sial kemana gadis itu pergi." Ucapnya misuh-misuh tak jelas.

Nampak dua orang seperti seorang kurir yang sedang berjalan menuju hotel. Mereka adalah dua orang yang mengirim barang. Oh tentu saja itu adalah sebuah lampu import pesanan Sasuke sepekan yang lalu.

"Permisi tuan ini ada pesanan atas nama Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanpa diberitahu , Koharu sudah paham bahwa itu adalah pesannya. Ia segera mengambil dan memasang lampu tersebut. Jika tidak bosnya akan ngomel lagi.

"Iya terimakasih." Jawab Koharu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju lantai atas sambil membawa paket dengan menggunakan lift khusus barang. Dengan perasaan lega dan senang, Koharu sampai bersiul-siul.

Rambut pink-nya yang semula rapi kini penuh dengan peluh keringat karena sehabis berlarian bagai dikejar anjing. Saat ini ia sudah berada didalam lift menuju lantai atas. Pakainnya yang rapih dan nyentrik tak ketinggalan jaman membuat terlihat sangat cantik dan _fashionable._ Haruno Sakura namanya, dia adalah gadis berusia 22 tahun yang bekerja sebagai aktris. Tapi kenapa gadis itu berlarian ?

Ting …

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan gadis itu kembali berlarian hingga menubruk seseorang yang sedang berjalan membawa sebuah barang.

Hingga …

BRAAAKKKK !

" _Gomenasai .. Gomenasai Oji San !"_ Ucap Sakura ber _ojogi_ pada laki-laki yang baru saja ia tabrak sampai barang bawaannya berjatuhan hingga terdengar seperti bunyi retakan. Gadis itu tak sempat meminta maaf dan mengganti rugi kerusakan barusan. Dia malah meneruskan larinya.

"Oh tidaaaakkkkk lampunya. Hei kau gadis kecil jangan lari !" teriak Koharu. Ia bingung mau mengejar gadis itu dulu atau menangisi lampu impor super mahal yang sekarang sudah rest in peace ?

Dan satu lagi datang si penjaga tadi yang masih mengejar Sakura mencoba bertanya pada Koharu.

"KOHARUUU." Teriaknya setengah mampus karena emosinya belum reda gara-gara gadis rusuh tadi.

"Hiks." Ucapnya diiringi isakan tangis meratapi lampu itu yang sekarang sudah hancur. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi mungkin pria itu akan menjadi pengangguran. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana tuan Uchiha-nya marah.

"APA KAU MELIHAT SEORANG GADIS BERAMBUT PINK NORAK BERLARIAN KEARAH SINI?" Tanya sipenjaga itu pada Koharu.

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin menemukan gadis itu karena dia sudah menghancurkan pekerjaanku, Kotetsu." Balas Koharu, dan rupanya si penjaga itu punya nama. Kotetsu.

Dan mereka berdua pun segera mencari gadis pink alias Sakura.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar, meratapi kebodohannya. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Ia mungkin bisa lolos dari si penjaga itu tapi bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Astaga aku lupa ayah memesan kamar nomer berapa, bodohnya aku. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk." Ucapnya sambil meruntuki diri sendiri. Sakura panik bukan main, saat ini dia harus bersembunyi dari seseorang.

Mata emerald-nya menangkap sebuah objek dimana ada satu pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa fikir panjang gadis itu segera berlari dan memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa fikir apa-apa. Berdoa saja semoga ini adalah masalahnya yang terakhir.

"Sepertinya aku akan aman sembunyi disini." Ucapnya lega seraya mengusap dada. Sakura merasa ada yang tidak nyaman dibawah sana. Tangannya terus memegang perut. "Ciihhh panik akan membuatku ingin pergi ke toilet." Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan, mencari kamar mandi. Hingga ditemukanlah kamar mandi , kemudian masuk kedalamnya tanpa ragu.

Oke Sakura memang gadis tipe yang aktif, memang sebagian besar wanita memiliki sifat pemalu ataupun sungkan. Tapi jangan harap menemukan sifat tersebut dalam diri Sakura. Cantik _sih_ iya tapi , yasudahlah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Tidak sopan !"

Sakura hampir saja mimisan saat melihat seorang pria setengah telanjang yang sedang berdiri tegak dibibir pintu. Rasa ingin buang air kecil hilang seketika saat melihat keindahan tuhan yang begitu nikmat dipandang mata tanpa sebuah cela. Ingin rasanya Sakura melahap tubuh polos laki-laki itu.

" _H-hentai …_ Jangan mendekat" Ucapnya setengah gemetar saat laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah merahnya kesamping karena malu.

"Kau sangat lucu saat menyembunyikan wajah merahmu itu."

Plaakkk …

Sakura malah menampar pipi pria itu sampai terhuyung kebelakang.

"Maafkan saya, jangan usir saya dari sini aku mohon. Aku sedang bersembunyi dari ayah karena dia akan menjodohkan saya dengan laki-laki yang tidak kukenal." Sakura malah berlutut dan menangis didepan laki-laki itu, lebih tepatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasa jengkel dan kesal Sasuke seketika hilang saat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Demi apa Sasuke paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis.

"huaaaaaaa."

Mungkin tangisan Sakura terdengar keras sampai terdengar keluar. Koharu dan Izumo dapat mendengar suara itu dari dalam ruangan bos nya.

Karena penasaran, mereka membuka pintu itu dan mendapati gadis itu sudah tidak berdaya.

"Lock on gadis nakal." Sungutnya. Kotetsu terlanjur kesal sama Sakura.

"Jangan kemana-mana kau tukang rusuh." Lanjut si penjaga. Nafas mereka berdua masih terengah-engah karena berlarian.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya , tadi saya belum sempat meminta maaf dan mengganti rugi kerusakan barang tadi." Jelas Sakura yang terus meyakinkan supaya dibebaskan dari jeratan orang-orang itu. "saya sudah berikan kartu nama ayah saya kan. Anda pasti mengerti." Lanjutnya.

"maksudnya ? Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Apa yang hancur." Sasuke nampak kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang ini. Beberapa kalipun ia cerna tetap saja tidak paham.

"A-anu tuan, penyebabnya gadis itu. Dia yang menghancurkan lampu pesanan anda." Jelas Koharu hati-hati khawatir bosnya yang tampan itu meledak marah dan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata barusan juga.

"Lampu? Gadis?" mata jelaganya beralih menatap gadis malang penuh air mata itu yang semula bersimpati menjadi jijik dan kesal. Dia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. "kau tahu berapa harga lampu itu? Kau harus mengganti semua kerusakan properti kami dan sudah membuat kegaduhan dihotelku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan kepada orang yang ada disana terutama gadis pink itu.

"Hotel … ku … maksudnya ?" kata Sakura saat kembali mengulang kata 'ku' diakhir kalimat Sasuke.

"Beliau adalah pemilik Sah Hotel ini nona. Haha kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Gadis kecil." Ucap Koharu puas terhadap Sakura yang kini kebenaran ada dipihaknya.

"NANIIIII !" Jerit Sakura semakin histeris mengingat dirinya sudah memperlakukan pria itu tidak baik. Pertama melihatnya bertubuh toples dan kedua menamparnya sangat keras. Mati saja sekalian !

"Aku akan beri dua pilihan , ganti dua kali lipat lampu itu atau bekerja sebagai pelayan selama tiga bulan tanpa diberi upah. Silahkan pertimbangkan dengan baik."

Itu namanya bukan pilihan , antara menjatuhkan harga diri dan merompok isi dompetnya.

"Hey kau kira seorang artis banyak uang? Mana mungkin aku harus terjebak disini selama tiga bulan, aku tidak sudi tuan." Ucap Sakura sembari menyeka air matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Saya tidak mau rugi karena klien berhargaku akan datang dalam waktu seminggu lagi dan kau sudah menghncurkan semunya." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang ada disana.

"T-tunggu pak bagaimana dengan saya ?" ucap Koharu kembali meyakin dirinya yang malang.

"Tidak apa kau lanjutkan saja pekerjanmu. " balas Sasuke.

 **Uchiha Plaza Hotel** ** _Ballroom ,_** **08:34 pm**

Seminggu Pun berlalu, tamu yang sudah dikatakan tuan Uchiha pun datang denga segerombolan orang-orang seperti kalangan menengah keatas. Mereka pun memasuki hotel.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya. Apakah anda yang atas nama Haruno Kizashi? " tanya sang resepsionis, Tayuya.

"Ya , betul. " balas pria paruh baya itu.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini , ruangannya sudah dipersiapkan. Jika anda mohon bantuan segera hubungi kami. " lanjut si resepsionis cantik itu sambil memberikan _bolpoint_.

"Selamat datang tuan Haruno. " tiba-tiba tuan Uchiha alias Fugaku menyambut hangat kedatangan tamu istimewanya itu. Beliau langsung mengantarnya langsung menuju ke _ballroom_ yang berada di lantai paling atas. Disana benar-benar nyaman karena tempat itu khusus untuk orang VVIP. Betapa senangnya Fugaku dan Mikoto saat ini terutama nyonya Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan segera menimang cucu.

"Terimakasih tuan Uchiha, pelayanan disini sungguh luar biasa. "

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak untuk seorang besan. "

"hahahaa. "

Mebuki menjaga jarak antara keluarga uchiha untuk membisikan sesuatu pada suaminya. "Sayang jangan bilang putri kita hilang sama keluarga Uchiha yah. Aku khawatir mereka langsung menolak putri kita. " bisik sang istri kepada suaminya yang bersurai merah muda itu.

"Cckkk, anak itu tidak tahu diuntung." Kizashi mendengus kesal mengingat putrinya, Sakura kabur sepekan yang lalu gara-gara masalah perjodohan. Padahal dia sudah menawarkan yang terbaik buat putrinya. Katanya calon suami Sakura itu seorang pengusaha kaya. Tapi detik itu juga Sakura menolak mentah-mentah, katanya seorang pengusaha itu kakek tua bngkotan yang udah bau tanah.

Kizashi mengelus dadanya yang bengek.

"sabaarr. "

Sasuke memasang tampang masam dan bete karena pertemuan keluarga yang sangat penting (menurut ibunya) diadakan secara mendadak.

"Hey kamu, jangan menyentuh barang-barang berhargaku. Setelah itu bersihkan toilet. Ah iya satu lagi tolong ambilkan dasiku. " titahnya seenak udel pada pelayan barunya yang cantik itu. Sakura sudah terjebak disini selama seminggu. Sumpah serapah ia sangat marah dengan perlakuan si pantat ayam itu.

Dia ingin segera keluar dari jeratan si uchiha dan membatalkan acara perjodohan itu. Tepatnya hari ini, semua keluarga besar Haruno sedang membicarakan acara perjodohan di Hotel ini. Dia akan keluar dan mengacaukan semuanya. Begitu kira-kira yang ada difikiran Sakura.

"Aku bukan babu muuuuu. " Teriak Sakura naik darah. Diam-diam gadis itu menyelinap pergi dari atmosfer sana.

"Hey kau jangan teriak lebih dari 2 oktaf, _bakka!_ Semua pekerjaanmu disini belum menutupi kerugian hotel ini. Bahkan separuhpun tidak. " Balas Sasuke tidak kalah berisiknya. "Dan kau terus membuat _moodbooster_ ku menurun." Lanjutnya sambil mengurut pelipisnya pusing. Akhirnya Sasuke mendudukan bokongnya dikursi mewah.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku tuan pelit. Saat ini akulah yang paling tersakiti. Diluar sana kedua orang tuaku sedang bersama calon mertuaku. Sedangkan aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. " gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata namun asalkan kau tahu, Sasuke tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah keuntungan dan investasi-investasi lainnya.

"Aku memang tidak peduli. " ucapnya dingin.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu dan merampok semua uangnya. Sejahat itukah Sasuke hanya karna sebuah lampu? Setidaknya dia bisa membeli lagi kan. Uang dia banyak dan tidak akan terkuras habis hanya untuk satu lampu.

Penderitaan gadis itu sungguh malang. Pertama dijodohkan, kedua terjebak bersama tuan tampan tapi pelit ketiga harus mengganti rugi dua kali lipat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku Hah! "

Sasuke Cuma mengangkat bahunya acuh sembari menyesap _vape_ -nya.

"Diluar sana aku ini seorang artis yang diperlakukan sopan dan terhormat, dan disini aku seperti sampah. Mana rasa pedulimu terhadap seorang wanita."

"Diamm. " Sasuke mulai pusing dengan gadis cerewet ini.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus mana ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu. "

"Kubilang diam! " empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke. Sakura mulai menyukai ini. Dia menyeringai menang.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum punya pacar. Sepertinya aku mulai berubah fikiran. "

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melempar _vape_ dari tangannya. Saking kesalnya ia sampai menghembuskan asap _vape_ dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku. " Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggusur lengan Sakura kasar dan keluar dari sana. Pergelangan tangan gadis itu memerah akibat cengkraman kuat Sasuke, entah itu kesal atau apalah yang jelas Sasuke benar-benar sudah habis fikir.

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengusir gadis itu keluar dari hotel, disana berdiri seorang penjaga Kotetsu lebih tepatnya mencegah Sasuke mengusir Sakura.

"Keluar kau dari sini! " usirnya kasar.

"Heyy jangan dorong aku aw sakit, _bakka_!"

"Kau hanya memperkerus suasana saja, semua tindakanmu tidak menguntungkan sama sekali —"

Pembicaraannya segera dipotong oleh Kotetsu. "Tunggu dulu Uchiha – _sama ,_ sepertinya gadis ini sangat penting bagi anda. "

Sasuke menautkan alisnya keget dan mustahil sekali. Mana ada gadis pink crewet itu orang penying, yang ada merugikan. Begitu fikirnya.

"Ini coba lihat, sebelum masuk ke hotel ini gadis itu memberikan kartu nama ini. " kotetsu memberikan selebar kertas kecil yang isinya kartu nama ayahnya Sakura. "Aku kira tuan sudah tinggal bersama gadis itu tapi kenapa sekarang mengusirnya. Padahal gadis itu ... " Kotetsu malah _blushing_ ria. " _Kawai. "_

Otak cerdas dan pelit Sasuke masih berputar dengan kalimat si Kotetsu. Ia pun membaca dan mencermati apa hubungannya dengan kartu nama yang sudah lecek itu. Nama ini terasa familiar Dikuping Sasuke.

 **Haruno Kizahi**

 **Master Of Science in Operations Management**

Ctaakkk...

Terasa ada petir raikiri atau bisa jadi kirin menyambar tubuh Sasuke, itu adalah seorang Insinyur kenalan ayahnya yang selalu dibicarakannya tempo hari yang lalu. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya sang ayah membahas Keluarga Haruno sampai-sampai mereservasi hotel kelas VVIP pula, dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Dan masalahnya ada pada gadis ini.

" _masakka! "_ wajah Sasuke mulai menegang karena saat ini dia sedang memegang tangan putri Haruno.

' _iee iee, mungkin aku salah. Gadis ini bukan putri tuan Haruno yang kaya raya itu. Mana ada anak ilmuwan pintar bertingkah bodoh. Apalagi gadis bodoh ini sudah dijodohkan. Tunggu kenapa jantungku berdebar. "_

Oke Sasuke mulai berfikir yang lain-lain.

"Cihhh lepaskan. " Sakura mengayunkan tangannya kasar supaya terlepas dari cengkraman mr krabs.

' _kalaupun ia dia dijodohkan denganku pasti keuntungan yang aku dapat bisa duakali lipat, tidak mungkin tiga atau empat atau. Astagaaa kenapa aku ini, oh tidak aku baru ingat kalau aku punya si Itachi bakka. Apa ayah akan memberikan gadis ini padakau atau nii-san. '_

"Hey kenapa kau malah melamun. "

Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku berubah fikiran, Terimakasih Kotetsu. " Saking semamgnya Sasuke sampai berlaku manis pada Kotetsu yang membuatnya merinding.

" ... tentu saja aku ingin perempuan karena—" pembicaraan orang tua itu terhenti seketika saat menyaksikan dua anak manusia yang berbeda gender berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ayah mertua, apa anda sedang mencari putri anda yang hilang? " Ucap Sasuke lembut membuat siapa saja perempuan yang mendengarnya akan meleleh seketika. Wajah Sakura merona super merah. Entah itu malu atau malu hanya _kami-sama_ dan Sakura lah yang tahu.

"K-kenapa kau ini, tadi kau mengus.. Hemmppp. " Sasuke segera membekap mulut Sakura dengan cekatan.

"Wah wahh rupanya Sasuke sudah kenal dengan Sakura, ya. Berarti kita tidak usah saling kenalan dong. " Ucap Mikoto girang karena ini diluar dugaannya, Sasuke seperti tidak menyukai gadis tapi kali ini berbeda. Ah asalkan kau tahu Sasuke itu cinta Sakura atau hartanya saja.

Mungkin waktu bisa menjawabnya mungkin.

"Aahhh anakku, kau nakal. Tapi aku senang ternyata kau kabur menemui calon suamimu ya. _Omedetou anata. "_ Balas Kizashi senang Diikuti senyum lainnya.

"langsung saja menikah, tidak ada tunangan-tunangan. " Sasuke langsung ngegas.

Dan rupanya Sakura tidak berontak karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Aku akan menikah dengan pengusaha muda, tampan dan pelit. Apa ini berkah atau ujian. Mohon bersabar..._

 _Ini rezeki_

Tamat


End file.
